


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by risingblade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Boys' Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Leukemia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingblade/pseuds/risingblade
Summary: Some people was born lucky, some aren't, Kageyama is one of those unlucky bastards. The hospital used to be the hell that he couldn't get away from, until he found an angel, and suddenly the hell that he envisioned, changed into heaven.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

Kageyama looked at the window showing the view outside. He stood up from the bed and eyed on the nurse.

"I'll just have a walk" he said and the nurse nodded. They're used to me walking out of the hospital. He would enjoy walking around the garden and look at the cherry blossom tree. 

He sat on the bench in front of his favorite tree, everytime he feels lonely he would just feel the air and the sound of the leaves rustling.

"Hi! are you new here?" a very cheerful voice called.

He looked at the boy who disturbed his peace, and from his point of view, he was like the sun itself. He couldn't find any sadness in his orange eyes. And Kageyama hated it, _how can a person be this happy?_

"I'm Shoyo! Nice to meet you" he introduced himself. Kageyama looked at him with a stoic face, he was loud and cheerful, those were the things he hates about a person.

Kageyama didn't respond and tried to walk away, but the boy called out again. 

"Please don't ignore me" he said tugging Kageyama's hospital gown. 

"Take a hint, i don't want you in my life" and Kageyama left. 

Again he woke up, same as before, the nurse would bring his food and after that he'd go and enjoy the sound of his favorite tree. 

As he walked to the bench infront of it, there he was again, Mr. Sunshine. He rolled his eyes as he sat on the other bench, it irritated him more because he wasn't infront of his favorite tree. 

"Enjoying the breeze would be better if you have company" the boy spoke and he sat next to Kageyama. 

"Can you bother someone else with your cheerful attitude? It's annoying" he said and was about to walk away when Mr. Sunshine chuckled. 

"Nah, I want to bother you" he said as he continued to walk with Kageyama. 

"I really hate persistent guys you know" 

"Well then, be happy" 

Kageyama stopped and looked at his orange eyes. 

"What?" Kageyama asked. 

"Like I said, I want you to be happy" and he left. 

It was lunch time already and he returned to his room, _be happy ey?_ he thought to himself, pathetic. 

After he ate his lunch, he was going to go again and sit but he stopped when someone got his attention. It was Mr. Sunshine looking at the flowers. 

But as he looked at him, he notice something different. He wasn't happy, sure he's smiling but it was a whole lot different when he was talking to him. 

"Ah! It's you, uh?" he said. 

"Tobio" Kageyama responded to the boy. 

He smirked, and just like that, his aura was cheerful again. What's wrong with this guy? 

"Is this where you go when someone rejects being your friend?" Kageyama joked. 

The boy forced a smile. 

"Yeah" he answered. 

Kageyama's eyes widened, it was only a joke but it made an impact to him. He walked closer to him. 

"I'm sorry" 

"Oh, no no, I'm used to it already, even my friends aren't visiting me anymore" he smiled, again with a sad aura. 

Kageyama thought it would make him happy, because he hates cheerful people, he hates people who enjoy their lives and yet he doesn't want this guy standing infront of him to be sad. 

"I'll be your friend" Kageyama offered. 

His face brightened up as he smiled genuinely again. The type of smile he knew.

"Nice to meet you again I'm Shoyo! Shoyo Hinata" 

"Tobio, Tobio Kageyama" 

And that's how our friendship started, Hinata would constantly come to my room and we'd watch movies together. He would go to his room to eat lunch and come back to hang out with Kageyama again. 

"Say I'm hungry, do you have like any food around here?" Hinata asked. 

"Yeah, I have some, my friend would give me, you can have one, it's inside the cabinet"

Hinata looked at the cabinet for some and where he food junk foods and cola. He scratched his head and looked at Kageyama. 

"Do you have like some healthier ones?" Hinata said while chuckling. 

"Nope, sorry, you can eat one of those to pass hunger, it's not that bad" Kageyama suggested. 

"Yeah, I'll pass, it's almost dinner anyway"

Kageyama shrugged as he continued to watch the movie. 

"Kageyama?" 

"Hm?" 

"Why are you here in the first place?" Hinata asked. 

He looked at Hinata and sighed. 

"Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy" he answered. 

"How long have you been here?" 

"A month ago, right after our match, they said I shouldn't play anymore because whether we win or lose, it would be dangerous for me" 

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. 

"The burden of having this conditions, there are a lot of don'ts, don't be too overwhelmed, don't be too sad, don't be too exhausted and so on." he looked at Hinata and smiled. 

"I guess it was insensitive of me to want to you to be happy" Hinata lowered his head. 

"What about you, why are you here?" It was Kageyama's turn to ask. 

Hinata stilled of a moment "Oh you know, just ulcer" he chuckled. 

Kageyama gently hit his head. 

"Then stop eating junk foods and all" 

"Oi! you're the one who suggested for me eat those gifts your friends gave!" 

"Yeah, I guess we're both insensitive" 

They laughed. 

"So you'll leave this place when you're given a go signal by the doctors?" Kageyama asked. 

"I guess so" 

"Then before you leave, you should give me your number" Kageyama suggested. 

"For what?" 

"We'll if we find a heart donor and if the operation would be a success then we should see each other" 

Hinata didn't respond. 

"Hinata" 

"Yeah" 

"What do you want to be?" Kageyama looked at him. 

"Me? I want to be the ace of a very strong team" 

Kageyama held his hand and they walked out of his room. 

"Hey where are we going?" Hinata asked. 

They stopped into the the hospital's playground where kids play, Kageyama got the old volleyball that was lying around the ground and went to Hinata. 

"Let's play" Kageyama suggested. 

They enjoyed their night by playing volleyball, Kageyama would toss for Hinata since it was less exhausting to him. After the hours of playing they sat on the ground and looked at the stars. 

"Look a shooting star!" Hinata pointed. And intertwined his hands together. Kageyama looked at him wondering his wish was. And he did the same. 

_I wish, Hinata would remain by my side._

"What did you wish for?" Kageyama asked. 

"No telling wishes! It won't come true!" Hinata laughed. 

A whole week came by and one day, Kageyama woke up not being able to breath properly. Doctors rushed to him and called his sister. 

"His condition is getting worse, we need a donor quick" 

That's what Kageyama heard when he woke up, exhausted from the chest pains. He couldn't stand to hear those doctors saying stuff about his disease. So he went out to find Hinata. 

He didn't know when it happened but being with Hinata, feels like he didn't have a condition, an illness. 

There he found him sitting infront of his favorite tree, and as soon as he was getting nearer to Hinata, he found bruises all over his arms. He rushed to him, panting with his hands on his knees. 

"Kageyama—" he didn't let Hinata finished when he grabbed his shoulders and look at his orange eyes. 

"What happened to you?" he asked. 

Hinata was silent for a moment and he spoke. 

"Oh this? I got into some fight with my friend, I mean can you believe it? He came here just to make fun of me?" he chuckled. 

That chuckle just now sounded sad, it feels like he misses his friends when he say the word "friend" 

"Now now, don't worry, I'm fine" he smiled. 

He sat down beside Hinata and looked at the tree. He blew out a sigh. 

"I guess I understand now what you're feeling" Kageyama started. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Seeing someone you care about grieving and looking for a way you make yourself feel better. I bet my sister right now has been begging for someone to donate his or her heart for me" Kageyama answered. 

"I'm sorry for dragging you into my life " he added. 

Hinata was just silent, and when Kageyama looked at him, his eyes widened from what he saw. 

"Hinata your nose" 

"Hm" he touched his nose feeling a liquid surface on his fingers and there he saw blood. 

He looked at Kageyama to assure him there was nothing wrong. 

"Boy, it's sure hot out, I've been sitting here for an hour now" he assured.

"You don't need to worry, I'll just return to my room to cool down" Hinata added.

And he didn't see Hinata once more, he wanted to visit him but he never knew his room number and the doctors were now strict and not letting him go out and exhaust himself.

His phone vibrated at a sound.

Unknown Number:

HEY!! IT'S SHOYO! SORRY WE HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO HANG OUT, I JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL BUT DON'T WORRY! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU :)))))

Kageyama let out a small giggle, still as radiant as ever, he thought to himself. He registered the number as Mr. Sunshine. Yes, Hinata, I won't let you down, I'll make sure we'll see each other outside of this hospital.

For a week he stayed in the hospital without Hinata around, he looked at his phone waiting for his message.

Mr. Sunshine:

we should watch movies again!! hahaha

Kageyama:

sure :)

His reply was sent on Monday and now it was Thursday. Did Hinata got bored of him already? He had no idea.

He was still waiting for Hinata's reply when his sister came and delivered him some good news.

"You found a heart donor?" Kageyama asked.

"Yup, we'll schedule the operation soon okay" Miwa kissed his brother's forehead.

Kageyama pleased with the news he texted Hinata again. Hoping he would reply to the good news.

Kageyama:

My sister found a donor!! She said we'll have to wait for the family's response since they'll be the one who'll take care of the schedule of the operation but still, I'll be able to hang with you again :DDD

He smiled and went back to sleep.

Saturday morning, his sister woke him up saying that today is the day the operation will take place. Nervous as he was but he was still happy.

As the doctors put him to sleep, all he thought about was Hinata and the things they'll do together when the operation will be complete.

He found himself in a dark place, and a figure went near him. He smiled when he saw Hinata. Hinata held his hands and soon they we slow dancing in the dark.

"Are you happy?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I'll be able to see you again and we'll watch movies, we'll play volleyball together, and I'll be the one who'll toss for you"

Hinata didn't answer and they stopped as Hinata walked away and looked at him for the last time.

"Continue to reach for your dreams, even if i'm not in it"

And with a blink he woke up. He looked the people around him, there was his sister, Kunimi, Kindaichi, his teammates. They all congratulated him but there was one person who he wanted to see that wasn't there.

2 days after his operation he wanted to find Hinata, he wasn't responding to his texts.

When he finally got the address of his house, he was excited to see him. The woke up the next day in his best attire and went to his house.

He was nervous, will Hinata be happy when he sees him?

He looked at the address confused, the house was full of people grieving and crying. It was the address he was sure, until realization hit him.

Those bruises, the bleeding, his sudden silence.

_No, it couldn't be._

He went to peek and there he saw a picture of him above a casket full of flowers.

It feels like his whole world was shattered, he couldn't process it, _why? was his illness not what he thought it was?_

He went home to cry, he couldn't accept it, but it was really his picture. He couldn't forget the radiant smile he was carrying.

A week after his funeral, he went back to his house. He didn't come to his funeral, he just could never accept it.

"I see you must be Kageyama" his mother forced a smile.

"I'm sorry for letting Shoyo, lie to you" she added.

He was silent, _lie, he lied about his illness._

"Believe it or not Shoyo was a strong boy, not letting the tumor in his leg get the best of him but I guess he had enough and he wanted to get rid of it" his mother let out a sniffle and continued.

"Theraphy after therapy, until the tumor was gone, but we didn't know that he had another illness coming for him" Hinata mother's began to cry.

"I guess those drugs and the high exposure to radiation caused it and we didn't know the disease was spreading all over his body. He was silent, he was ready to give up"

"Then he just spoke to me 'Mama I'm tired already, I just want to be normal for once, please let me be normal' but I couldn't do that, so he requested to not visit him at the hospital"

"He wanted to find someone who'll treat him like a normal person, until his last breath"

"And then one day he visited here, smiling, I could already see the bruises and his swollen gums when he smiles, he said 'I've found someone to give me heart to when I die'"

Kageyama's eyes widened. _It was him, he was the donor._

"Was it me?" Kageyama then asked.

His mother smiled and gave him a note.

"Your questions will be answered there" she smiled.

Kageyama went home and opened the letter. Nervous, he began to read Hinata's letter. 

_Tobio Kageyama,_

How's the heart? lol hahaha, don't cry okay? I can see you crying now. But I guess you're not since you're a little bit of a jerk.

I'm sure you want answers, now let me start by apologizing, I'm sorry, i lied. A one little lie that saved you. Because I know you would refuse if I say that I'll be donating my heart to you.

Acute Myeloid Leukaemia actually, not ulcer, i didn't know when it started, one day it just poof! my tumor in my legs were gone and that condition followed. Talk about born unlucky huh.

The doctors said the cause might be because of the therapy and the exposure of radiation that cause it. 

I never wished this honestly, but seeing my mother in pain with debts broke my heart even more. I couldn't see her in that situation, everyone didn't gave up on me, I was the one who gave up on myself.

My friends didn't visit me cause I asked them not to. So I decided to make a new friend here, before I leave. You want to ask why I was drawn to you? Well because you were just so sad the first time I saw you. And I asked myself "how can a person be this sad?" and it was my mission to make you happy. 

Remember what you said? You said that you were sorry for dragging me into your life? Nah, I should be the one who's sorry. I never meant to lie to you and I'm sorry that I made you a promise I couldn't keep.

Yes I lied, I lied about my illness, I lied about my friends hating me, and I lied about getting out of the hospital. Those days we spent texting, I was already waiting for death to come knock on my door. I actually wished detah would come faster so you wouldn't have to suffer those pains any longer. 

Selfish or not, I don't care, you can hate me all you want, but I'll never forget the person who showed me what if feels like to be normal. To not think that you have this condition. And when you saw me with those bruises, I was worried, worried that you might treat me differently, that you might treat me like I'm some fragile being. 

Every night I always think, maybe God really planned for you and me to meet. So I'll have a reason to keep it a secret from you, so you wouldn't cry, but hey you can cry now.

You wouldn't worry about those chest pains and the shortness of breaths anymore, and you'll be the best setter in Japan. That's your dream remember? But I guess I'm not the one who'll spike those tosses. 

You once asked before, when we were looking at the stars, what was my wish. Well, all I wished for is that you'll accept what will happen and you won't carry the burden. 

Before I wrote this, I was thinking what I should do before my last hours and I've decided on giving my heart to you. To the person I care most. 

Be strong Tobio, be the best and reach for your dreams, I'll always be here watching over you and your success.

your ace, 

_Shoyo—_

The letter was soaked into his tears.

"Why?" he asked himself

"How can you be so selfless Shoyo how?"

"We could've been together in heaven you know"

It was a month after the devastating news, he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep well. He just wanted this to be a dream. He closed his eyes hoping to wake up from this terrible nightmare.

When he opened it, he was back at the hospital, he was sitting on the bench and Hinata was beside him.

"Shoyo" he hugged him.

"Are you happy?" Hinata asked.

"No, why? Why did you leave me?"

Hinata smiled, and kissed his forehead.

"Always remember that I'll be always watching you, I will wait for you Tobio, I will"

"No, I want to be with you now, I don't want to wake up, why? Why! Why did you lie?"

"I want you to reach your dreams, I want you to be strong"

"How can I be strong when you're my strength, and you are my dream"

As he looked at Hinata, he was fading away. Thinking he was about to wake up. And Hinata spoke for the last time.

"I'll be waiting Tobio, and maybe in our next life, we'll be destined for each other" And he disappeared.

Kageyama woke up with tears in his eyes. And he smiled.

"No, we will be together in another life"

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note for those who are still confuse about Hinata's illness. He had Chondrosarcoma (a tumor that usually occurs on legs, pelvis, and arms, but can be treated with chemotherapy) first before he had AML. Some causes of AML are uses of chemotherapy drugs. AML can be life threatening, if not treated but since AML treatment can also kill healthy cells they need stem cell transplant which is from another person, which Hinata couldn't get. And lastly it is safe for Hinata to donate his heart because AML only affects the liver, spleen, spinal cord, and brain.
> 
> Honestly I feel so bad for putting Hinata into this situation, but sometimes we just have to accept that some people DO die from illnesses like this, so everyone please cherish your friends and family before it's too late.
> 
> Peace out!! ✌🏻


End file.
